


Of smoke and desire

by amberandmetal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Demon Sex, F/M, Incubus Loki, Teen Wolf AU, Tony stark is a good alpha, demon loki, idk how tf to tag this, incubus, smutty smutty smutsmut, stark pack - Freeform, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: The Asgard pack asks the Starks for help when trouble arises regarding their youngest.





	Of smoke and desire

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: as no express consent is given and reader is technically under the influence of Loki’s demon sex mojo this can be seen as dub-con if you squint. But the want and feelings were there before so not really, but you know. Better safe than sorry.
> 
> ...  
> This was written for a challenge on tumblr (come find me, same name) and my prompt was Teen wolf AU. This is my first AU!..I think. I’ve written UA’s before (which I have come to learn is not the same thing, who knew). This was so fun to write, especially since I’m a Teen wolf fan since way back, and it was just great to try to piece all these characters into this world and try to fit their backgrounds into something that would work and yeah.. hope you'll like it!

    The TV was set on low, some insipid program on in the background. The sun had just started to set and cast a warm glow over the snugly furnished living room. You hummed and burrowed closer to Natasha on the couch, yanking at the blanket covering her so she’d let you in to share the warmth. You wrapped yourself around her under the warm cover, letting the shared body heat and gentle lavender from the aroma diffuser calm your senses.

You had all been on edge for most of the evening. Clint was deeply submerged in the games on his tablet, while Bucky and Steve had taken to the gym, going round after round, trying to beat the stress out of their systems.

    You and Natasha were different, the boys needed their distractions, but you two sought comfort in each other, in the pack bond- and the tidal wave of oxytocin that brought with it.

    Nat pulled you closer until your head rested heavily on the little dip beneath her collarbone. From the outside you both looked completely at peace, but inside there was still tension chilling your bones.

    Your Alpha had gotten the call almost four hours ago. Worry had ghosted across his face only for a moment before it was replaced with what Bucky and Clint liked to call his “Alpha face”; strong, set, determined. He’d left right after the call ended, giving you nothing on what had happened except that the Asgard pack had asked for his assistance and “I will be back as soon as possible, don’t worry-”

    “But you know we do.”

    Tony had stopped in the door and turnt to you. A fond smile lighting up the seriousness that had taken over his features. He gripped your chin and tilted it up, caressing your cheek when his eyes found yours.

    “I know.”

    That had been four hours ago.

    It was never an easy thing when your Alpha was away, his absence churned in your bones. They liked to tease you about it, calling you the little lapdog of the pack, blaming it on you being the youngest and that you needed to “stop being such a pup”. But it was different for them.

    The Stark pack was a family, but unlike the Asgard pack it was not by blood. The others had their biological families scattered over the country and they stayed in touch and occasionally left to visit.

    Other packs liked to refer to you lot as “Stark and his little collection of rescues” and though absolutely meant as an insult it wasn’t far from the truth.

    Tony had been the only child of the infamous Alpha Howard Stark, and when he and his wife passed away in a car crash, Tony was the next in line. Alone and miserable he’d set out on a path of self destruction; years spent deep in dark coloured bottles, powder that shot through him like electricity, and the arms of whoever would have him. He’d been barely alive when James had found him.

    James had been a part of Tony’s life ever since, and as the pack’s emmissery the first person their Alpha went to for advice. You didn’t care that he wasn’t officially pack. Rhodes was family.

    Tony had started looking for a pack then, finding those who either had nothing left to live for or those who had no life left to speak of.

    Steve had been the first. Tony found him in a hospice care facility, the list of things wrong with him longer than the one with what wasn’t. He’d explained to him exactly what he was offering, the good with the bad- and the risk. But he’d told Tony exactly the same thing as everyone else in the pack when asked.

    “Anything is better than this.”

    Clint had been deaf, depressed and living his days looking out from the bottom of a bottle.

    Bucky had lost his left arm in war, and isolated himself, plagued by psychotic breaks brought on by severe PTSD.

    Natasha was a different story in the way that nobody knew it. She left about once every third month for a week or so and nobody actually knew, but assumed she visited some sort of family. How she came to be a part of the pack was a secret solemnly kept between her and her Alpha.

    And then there was you, the youngest and newest addition to the pack, even though it had been years since you turned they still treated you like the smallest sibling: always teasing you. But they also were very protective and spoiled you -as Tony liked to say- rotten.

    You were the only one in the pack that hadn’t been turned by your Alpha, and it felt like missing out on a connection the others had.

    Three years ago your family had been attacked by a rabid alpha. To this day you still had no idea why she had gone for you or your parents- or your brother.

    Tony had showed up, but it had been too late; you survived your wounds, your family didn’t.

    Once Tony had you somewhere safe with the red haired woman you’d come to know as a sister looking after you, he had set off with Steve, Bucky and Clint, tracking down the she-wolf who had ruined your life.

    Later after the deep wounds had healed; after her claws had forced your body to turn; after you’d wrapped your head around the fact that not only were werewolves real but you had actually turned into one; after the initial shock of your family’s death had died down- you asked them what had happened to the woman.

    “We decided her head and body wasn’t a good fit and had to part ways.”

    And that was the first time you met Clint.

    It had been a horrible year, dealing with the loss of your parents, trying to accept what you had become, struggling to find a place in this new family where everybody was a little broken, but worst of all: trying to accept and deal with the loss of your little brother.

    Tony had been by your side countless hours, when you woke up screaming from nightmares, when the anxiety hit you so hard you couldn’t control your shift, when everything in you crumbled and roared in a vortex of pain and you’d felt like you could never get up again. He had taught you control, he had helped you heal and he had given you a safe place- a new family in the ruins of your old. There was a reason you were so close with your Alpha.

    Your head snapped up when the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the door reached your ears.

    You weren’t the only one. Tony had barely gotten into the living room before he was crowded by five werewolves, pushing up against him in search of the calming effects of their Alpha’s scent. All of you completely reeked with worry.

    Tony managed a small chuckle but it sounded strained. He touched each and every one of you in turn, a warm hand on a bare shoulder, knuckles brushing softly against a cheek, a neck getting affectionately scratched. Lastly he turned to you and dropped a kiss on your forehead- you almost purred with the warmth of it.

    “What’s wrong?” Steve was the first one to speak up. He had been with Tony the longest, and as his first there was a bond there that the rest of you didn’t quite understand.

    Tony sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth down the tufts of stray strands that stood on end.

    “There’s a situation..”, he moved toward the couches and motioned for you to follow “Loki is missing.”

    As if by command all of you sat down on the cushions, backs straight, your shoulders pulled back and your senses spiking.

    “What do you mean missing?!”

    Loki was the youngest of the small Asgard pack. There was Odin the alpha, and his wife Frigga. They had six children, three of which were off to college. Thor, the eldest worked as a carpenter and he was often around your house fixing whatever new thing that’d been demolished. Sif was his younger sister and one of the only two in the family that wasn’t a werewolf; she was born a human but she was still fiercer than any of them. Besides Loki she was your favourite.

    Loki was, like you, the youngest, and like Sif, a human. He was slimmer than the others, fairer and quieter. He was beautiful and odd, and his smirks always more resembled smiles when directed at you.

    “He had a fallout with his father and took off.”

    Bucky scoffed.

    “Are you telling us all this commotion is because Loki decided to run away? He’s an adult for fuck sake!”

    A sharp look and a warning growl reverberating at the bottom of Tony’s throat was enough to make Bucky shrink back on the couch, eyes averted.

    “It’s a bit more complicated than that,” Tony said sharply, “apparently there is more to Loki than we thought. And I’m not overly impressed with Odin for keeping this from me.”

    He sighed, leaned back and laid a heavy hand on Steve’s thigh. The other man took it instantly, squeezing it in a reassuring manner. You all felt a bit more at ease at the grateful smile that pulled on your Alpha’s lips.

    “Loki is adopted-”

    “ _What?!_ ”

    “-and he just found out. And apparently our boy is not a hundred percent human.”

    Clint and you blinked at your Alpha in unison.

    “Hold up. What? Loki? Shy, spindly noseinabookbecauseyouallsuck Loki?”

    Tony shot him an exasperated look.

    “I just mean.. how? And what is he then? He’s obviously not a wolf? At least he doesn’t smell like one-”

    Tony sighed again, pulling his hand up to rub at his eyes.

    “Fuck. Yeah okay, so we’re doing this then… Apparently he’s a demon-  _part_ demon, according to his father.”

    There was complete silence around you. Everybody, including the otherwise composed Steve and Natasha, just stared at Tony, jaws dangerously close to the floor.

    “You can’t be serious?”

    “Afraid so.”

    “But how-”

    “When-”

    “I mean he’s just so-”

    “Exactly! And he’s never-”

    “He’s never shown  _any_ indications of-”

    “Alright,  _enough_!” His alpha voice cut the air like a whip through the chatter and you all fell silent.

    “Frigga told me, after the signs started showing in his early teens they started slipping him something they got from Bruce, some root or, some other..- look, I don’t know! That’s not the point. The point is that Loki is out there somewhere and he is a danger to others as well as himself. He doesn’t know his demon side, doesn’t know his powers. And something like that? Lying dormant for years until suddenly, it’s not? He will be feral, more demon than human..” he inhaled deeply and then let it out in a long sigh, “We don’t hurt him. The Asgard pack came to us because they trust us, lets not give them a reason to regret that choice.”

    Darkness had already started to descend when you reached the big wooden sign of Beacon Hills Preserve. Odin and his pack stood there already waiting for you. Rhodes was there too, his eyes soft as they fell on the pack.

    Odin stepped forward.

    “I’m glad you came.”

    “Of course, Loki is important to us too.”

    The two Alphas grabbed each others hands for a moment.

    “Come. The trail ends about two and half miles northeast of here.” He motioned for his wife, Thor and Sif, and a man you’d never seen before but who you assumed was their emissary Bruce, to follow him; and you followed suit, ducking into the heavy foliage of Beacon Hills preserve.

    Natasha and Bucky kept to your sides, as close as possible without touching, and their scents were dense with the spicy sweet smell of ‘pack’ and ‘protect’.

     You scented the air, wrinkling your nose in confusion when you couldn’t find a trace of Loki in it, but instead a thick smoke-like odour. It didn’t have the typical threads to it that you could pull on to trace and find whatever you were tracking; it was more like a billowing thing, seeping into the lush dank air of the forest like it belonged there.

    “If you find him, incapacitation only. No matter what he says or does. The demon in his veins has him overtaken and I do not know what we will find,” Odin paused, raising his flashlight and peering into the woods for a second before looking down, his wife brushing his cheek softly, “ he is still my son. Blood or not. I think you of all people can understand that, Stark.”

    Tony looked back at his pack, turned back to Odin and nodded.

    “We won’t hurt him.”

    The rest of you gave various sounds of agreement and Frigga, Sif and Thor looked at you gratefully. Frigga laid a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder.

    “Then let’s bring my boy home.”

    “Here’s where the trail ended a few hours ago,” Thor spoke up “the scent of smoke is too strong here. We will fan out from this point, if you find him you call. Understood?”

    Nobody spoke, everyone simply nodded . There was a pressed atmosphere, something pensive and tense hung thick and syrupy in the air. It seeped into your spine.

    Tony instructed who should go where, and with a last squeeze of her hand and his cheek quickly pushed against yours Nat and Bucky had taken off and you were staring into the heavy vegetation, its edges blurred by the twilight.

    Beside you was suddenly the soft sound of heavy paws against wet soil; you turned and blinked at the large white wolf. He looked stoic and regal in the low light. There was a reason why Odin was the most respected out of all the Alphas in Beacon county.

    His red eyes glowed in stark contrast against the silvery white fur- blood on a silken sheet. And then he was gone, leaving you the last to take off.

    The shift always seemed strange to you; it was a relief yet a sadness- a hurt. Everytime you shifted it reminded you of why you were what you were in the first place. Every turn was a reminder of what you had lost.

    But it was also an alleviation- like finally opening your eyes after having kept them closed for too long.

    As your forehead changed and morphed with the ridge of your nose your sight grew clearer, the edge of the leaves sharper. The claws on your feet burrowed into the earth as you pushed down, reveling in the scent of damp soil flooding the air and the change that trickled up your back. You pushed down the immediate need to howl out all the stagnant energy that was bursting to be let out now that you finally had opened up.

    You took off, thankful for the forgiving fabric of your sweats as you pushed forward down on all fours, running so fast you were practically flying. It was hard to remind yourself why you were here, to not get completely lost in the sensation. Loki, you had to keep your focus on Loki.

    You ran until you couldn’t hear your family on your sides anymore, until you reached a cliff overlooking the entire town. You stopped there to scent the air, willing your senses to find even the faintest trace of Loki. You allowed your fangs and claws to retract, gently shifting back with a sigh, stretching and cracking your neck. You needed to think, and it was always harder when shifted. As a wolf everything was much more primal, more emotions - less logic.

      ~~~

    Your name travels to your ears like a whisper, something sooty and rich. Behind you stands Loki, or what looks like Loki.

    You feel the familiar tug at your heart at the sight of him.

    “Loki, thank god.. We’ve been so worried-”

    “I can smell you.”

    “What?”

    “Is this what it’s like for you all the time? The sensory overload? Everything smells so rich, potent..sharp. Especially those mutts.”

    You take a bewildered step forward, hand hesitantly reaching out.

    “What-”

    “You don’t smell like them, though, no..- you smell different. Syrupy sweet. I can practically taste the honey dripping from you.”

    You take another step, reaching for him. There is something off. There is that scent of smoke and ash that clings to the air like it’s evaporating off of his skin in clouds, and his voice sounds odd, like his own but fuller, heavier, as if his voice were carried by an echo.

    You start feeling a bit dazed, the fear and nervousness from before tightly wrapped and cocooned in the softest of blankets.

    You look up and you’re close enough now to see his eyes and the raven ink bleeding into them.

    “Loki..”

    He blinks, like if he suddenly realises where he is; the chartreuse battling for dominance in his eyes and he looks at you, almost pleading.

    “I’m so hungry. I can’t understand it. _I’m so hungry._ ”

    You close the last piece of distance between you and wrap your arms around him, pulling him close. Beneath the smoke that burns your nostrils you can sense a faint trace of Loki. You smile in relief, burying your nose closer to the curve between shoulder and neck, breathing him in.

    “I don’t know. I don’t know, Lo. But we’ll fix this.”

    His arms snake around your back and he pushes his face into your hair, inhaling deeply.

    “Oh.”, he says like he’s finally come to understand something, “oh, you smell delicious.”

    He grips the hair at the base of your neck and pulls, drawing you back to look at him. Obsidian orbs stares back at you and you feel that soft haze again, pulling at you, lulling you into their depths.

    “It’s you, sweetheart. It’s you I’m hungry for.”

    And that’s when you feel it, the hard ridge against your hip, straining and warm even through two layers of fabric.

    He leans over you, fingers still twined in your hair, holding you in place, and licks from the corner of your mouth across your cheek to your ear.

    “Shift for me, pet, I don’t want to hurt you.”

    His voice sends a shiver from just behind your ear, down your skull and neck, curling over your shoulder and clavicle, dancing down your chest and stomach until it finally reaches between your thighs and blossoms out in a red hot heat. A low moan tumbles unsolicited from your chest and to your ears it sounds almost like a purr.

    Your thoughts are swimming in vapor, it’s the primalness of being shifted with none of the sharpness.

    Loki bites softly at your earlobe and hisses “ _shift_.”

    You let your head fall back, trusting Loki to hold you up as you allow your wolf to come out.

    “There she is”, he praises. There is a soft venom to his voice, a dense blackness that is overloading your senses by the second.

    Somewhere deep below the fog you recognize a few thoughts, past fantasies about having Loki like this, about being brave enough to tell him how you feel. This was not how you’d thought you’d end up with him, wolfed out in the arms of a black-eyed demon, but it was Loki, and it felt too good to question.

    He lowers you onto the ground, the mossblended grass a soft cushion beneath you. Above is the night sky, dark and clouded, a blanket shielding you from reality, keeping you a secret from the world, keeping you locked away and safe.

    His long slender fingers are everywhere then, pulling and tugging on your clothes until you are bare before him.

    You look up, eyelids heavy and soft. His shirt is off but his pants are still on but unzipped. There is no hint of green left in his eyes, and there is smoke in his voice.

    “This, this is what I hunger for. Oh, you’re delectable: a feast. Look at me with those beautiful golden eyes, huh? Shining like treasure for me.. what a treasure..” His hands are on your waist, sliding up and down your sides, following the curve of your body; kneading and scratching, leaving raised welts that are gone the next second. He leans over you, a feral demon with the softest touch, and kisses your lips. It is fierce and desperate, and his lips taste cold and lush on your tongue. Demon and darkness and human and flesh.

    “Loki..”

    He pulls your knee up by your thigh and lays heavy on you, his breath ghosting over your face, cold and smelling of scorched wood. There is not much left to think, to consider, the option was never there anyway. How you came to be here is irrelevant, what matters is that you have him, fair skinned and beautiful above you, and that he chose you to satiate his hunger.

    “Please..”

    His eyes snap up to yours and the last piece of white in his eyes gets clouded by shining ink. A gorgeous raven ready to devour you.

    He enters you so smoothly that it almost takes you by surprise. He is hard and warm inside of you, throbbing and buried to the hilt. You squirm breathlessly beneath him, losing yourself in the moment, completely forgetting about your claws as you dig them into the flesh of his back.

    He jerks, pushing even deeper into you as he hisses.

    “Sorry..I- sorry..-”

    “No. No, it’s  _good_. Give into it, pet. Give it to me. Give m _e everything you have_.”

    And there is no mistake in the low moan that rumbles in your chest, a primal growl clawing inside you as he begins to move.

    His hands and lips are everywhere, working you body and soul, pushing you to the edge, pulling and twisting, licking and biting. It’s like he is absorbing every sensation that lights within you, as if feeding on the echo of your desire.

    He barely pulls out, as if he can’t bare to not be inside you for long enough to thrust. Instead he keeps buried inside you, rutting with an intensity that has your toes curling and your eyes lighting brighter.

    “I need.- I need- I..”

    He groans, loud and deep, biting your neck as he speeds up, his pelvis putting enough pressure on your clit to make you see stars.

    “Give it to me, please.. I’m so fucking hungry.. I need..- give me.. give me..  _please!_ ”

    You climax on a sharp inhale, your back bowing and lifting you both from the ground. He does not let up, but keeps moving furiously between your thighs, gripping your throat and sucking hard on the side of your neck. You shatter in a million pieces there in his arms, convulsing through the aftershocks as he keeps pumping into you, his hips digging into the flesh of your thighs. You can almost feel the bruises forming, and for a second you think that you wish they would stay.

    When he joins you and finally tumbles over the edge it’s with the most sated exclaim you’ve ever heard, relief colouring his voice thick and luscious.

    He falls to your side, pulling his coat over you both and cradles you to him, as close as he can; as much skin in contact as humanly possible. None of you speak.

    Loki has changed; there is smoke living in his skin now. But you have loved him before and you will love him still. Again and again, whatever he needs to satiate this hunger- if he will have you.


End file.
